Parentage
by Miss Asian
Summary: A tune emerged from Carlisle’s voice. He was humming something so wonderful that it could only be the real music that ever existed in history. It didn’t take long before Esme’s enthralling voice joined Carlisle’s.


**It's now time for pure Carlisle/Bella/Esme fluffiness! Hope you'll enjoy this! Wow! Thanks for you heart-warming reviews! I'll definitely do more stories. Thanks again.**

* * *

"How come I'm still awake?" I asked myself, my stupidity overpowered my half-consciousness. The moon shone dimly through Edward's glass-paneled windows which, in return, casted long shadows of dark, scary trees from the outside. I'd never been afraid of trees before since I was living in the dreary rainforest for a year now. The forms looked like monsters; scary-looking shadows that came to haunt me in my sleep.

Not a second had passed when I dangled my feet on the side of the bed and stood up. My left toe caught the foot of the end table and I fell down full-front on the carpeted floor. My chin received the greatest impact.

"Klutzy as ever." I whispered as I stood up massaging my chin. There was a scrape and it stung. I opened and closed my jaw, hoping with full force that there weren't any serious injuries in my part. My jaw felt stiff. I twisted the doorknob and peeked along the dark hallway of the Cullen house. I wonder whose home?

"Bella?" I heard a voice spoke on the end of the hall and I could see the distinct figure of Esme wrapped in a robe. She was smiling inquisitively at me and I chuckled.

"I'm fine, Esme. Just being clumsy like always." I said to her and she instantly noticed the way I talked. It was very hard to open my mouth. Esme was there beside me in a second and wrapped her gentle, cold arms around me as she led me into her and Carlisle's bedroom.

"Carlisle must check it." she whispered comfortingly and opened their bedroom door. I immediately saw Carlisle sitting on a couch, wearing only a plain white cotton T-shirt and navy blue pajama pants. I flushed, realizing that I'd never seen him wear such comfortable clothes like that. His kind eyes met mine and he smiled genuinely.

"You tripped again?" he asked as he stood up from his chair and walked over us. He held Esme's arms then the next, my jaw. He examined it as he tilted my head in both sides. "Silly Bella."

Both Esme and Carlisle chuckled while I blushed furiously. I might had been intruding in their private moment right now. "Sorry to bother you both."

I apologized, my mouth barely opening because of the stiffness. Esme ran her hand over my hair before she went outside. I wonder why she left. Then, Carlisle let me sat on the couch he was a moment ago and further examined my jaw. His cold hands gently held the stiff part just under the bottom of my left ear.

"The joints collided when you hit your chin on the floor. That's why your jaw felt stiff. Let me fix it." he said as he prodded along the injured part of my jaw. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. I heard a gentle laugh. "It's alright now, Bella."

"I did not feel a thing." I said in amazement. His warm topaz eyes glinted with delight. The stiffness in my jaw was starting to relax. Carlisle still held his cold fingers on my jaw. Maybe it was to ease the pain. He picked a q-tip on the near table and soaked it in a yellow fluid. He gently dabbed the q-tip on the scrape on my chin then covered it with a band-aid.

"I told you before, you're in no danger with me handling your injuries." he smiled his brilliant smile. I couldn't help but to smile back, too. I touched the band-aid in my chin. It didn't stung anymore.

"Thanks." my voice was an audible whisper and then he patted my cheeks.

"Anytime."

The door opened and Esme came in with a tray in her hands. On the tray was a glass of milk and some chocolate chip cookies. I smiled whole-heartedly. "I thought you might want some midnight snack."

"You're wonderful, Esme." I said to her as she placed the tray on top of the end table beside the couch. I gladly took a cookie and ate it. Both Carlisle and Esme were watching me with a smile on their perfect faces.

"Edward would be back soon by tomorrow noon." Esme said as she patted my arm. "Are you having a hard time sleeping?"

I nodded, my face became sullen. Edward was gone hunting with the rest of the family. Luckily, both Esme and Carlisle stayed here. I thought they were gone, too. I finished eating my first cookie when Carlisle spoke.

"Would you like to sleep here with us, Bella?" he asked me and I almost spilled the milk I was drinking. They both chuckled. My face grew hot from embarrassment. "If you only like to."

"Am I not bothering you both because of my clumsiness?" I asked, ashamed of the fact. They gave me a reassuring and warm smile.

"No, dear. You will never bother us. We've got forever if we say so." Esme tucked my hair behind my ears. I felt my heart swell with gratitude.

"Thank you very much." I said with a smile on my face. I could've been crying at this moment but I tried to keep my tears from leaking. It would make it more embarrassing.

"Here, then." Carlisle pulled the white blanket on their bed and they let me lie down on the middle. And then, they both sandwiched me but still kept a little distance. Geez… I felt like a baby. The blanket gave me enough warmth. "Are you sleepy, now?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied as I felt my eyelids became heavier. Both their wonderful scents clouded me like I was in a paradise. They smelled wonderful. Esme ran her hand over my hair as I noticed Carlisle in the corner of my eyes just staring at us with a content smile on his beautiful face.

A tune emerged from Carlisle's voice. He was humming something so wonderful that it could only be the real music that ever existed in history. It didn't take long before Esme's enthralling voice joined Carlisle's. The music produced was mesmerizing that I couldn't help but to smile as I closed my eyes.

This was a feeling I'd never felt before. Living with separated parents was a difficult part of my life. Even though Renee and Charlie loved me, I still craved for their love together. I guessed it didn't just occur to me that having both parents together with you was something so wonderful. I felt at peace now; here in my soon-to-be in-laws humming a lullaby for me.

"I could never ask for more than having both magnificent parents. I love you both." I managed to whisper and I knew they could hear what I wanted to say.

I felt two cold lips touched my forehead.

"You're like a daughter to us already, Bella." Esme said.

"We love you much more to your knowledge." Carlisle's quiet voice spoke as I felt his hand touched my left cheek. A soft smile was formed in my lips. "Sleep now, Bella."

I drifted into unconsciousness while the wonderful music still played in my ears.


End file.
